headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 2 236
"Kill or Be Killed!" is the story title to the 236th issue of the second volume of the ''Incredible Hulk'' comic book series, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Roger Stern with Sal Buscema on pencils. Finished art was provided by Mike Esposito. The story was colored by Bob Sharen and lettered by Jim Novak. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Al Milgrom. The story was edited by Al Milgrom. This issue shipped with a June, 1979 cover date and carries a cover price of 40 cents per copy (US). Synopsis The Hulk continues to fight Machine Man because he mistakenly believes that Machine Man kidnapped his friend, Trish Starr. Plus, the Hulk just REALLY likes to fight. The Hulk pounds away at him, but Machine Man can evade most of his blows by way of his telescoping limbs. Inside of Peter Spaulding's house, Fred Sloan takes one of Peter's guns and holds it at him. He too believes that Peter and Machine Man kidnapped Trish. Spaulding urges Fred to fire at him, but he cannot bring himself to do it. In Central City, Curtiss Jackson has Trish Starr captive. On the penthouse balcony of the Corporation's 50-story skyscraper, he tells her of his plans to consolidate his power base as the leader of the Corporation's West Coast Operations. The Hulk and Machine Man continue to fight and the battle carries over into downtown Central City. The impact of their blows causes massive ground quakes across the city. While their fighting, the Hulk rips up some underground power cables and tries to electrocute Machine Man. Unfortunately, he also succeeds in rupturing a gas line. The escaping gas causes a large explosion and the Hulk and Machine Man are caught right in the middle. Appearances * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Fred Sloan * Machine Man, X-51 * Peter Spaulding * Simon Kragg * Trish Starr * Curtiss Jackson * Benson * Collins * Dick Brown * Gladys Brown * Paul Scheuring * The Corporation * United States Army * Humans * Altered humans * Robots * California :* Central City :* Camp DeSprague :* Calvin Lane :* Mid-State Tower * Pistol * Scheuring's dairy truck * Energy projection * Super-leaping * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM set, and the ''Essential Hulk'', Volume 7 trade paperback collection. * The Grand Comics Database credits Irving Watanabe as the cover letterer for this issue, but he is not credited in the issue itself. Comics.org; Incredible Hulk #235. * This storyline is continued from [[Incredible Hulk Vol 2 235|''Incredible Hulk #235]]. * This issue includes an advertisement for Hostess Twinkies featuring Spider-Man titled "Hotshot on the Block". * Trish Starr was kidnapped in [[Incredible Hulk Vol 2 234|''Incredible Hulk #234]]. * Machine Man first met Curtiss Jackson in ''Machine Man'' #6. * When the Hulk pulls up some underground power cables, he recalls a time when he fought the Thing, who tried electrocuting the Hulk in such a fashion. This happened in ''Fantastic Four'' #25. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Collins, who is a member of the United States Army under Simon Kragg. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Dick Brown, who is a Central City, California homeowner and the husband of Gladys Brown. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Gladys Brown, who is a Central City, California homeowner and the wife of Dick Brown. * This is the second, and to date, final appearance of Paul Scheuring, who is an agent of the Corporation. He appeared last in ''Incredible Hulk'' #235. * Trish Starr also appears in flashback in this issue. * The man in the yellow guard uniform with Curtiss Jackson is named Benson. He will be identified by name in ''Incredible Hulk'' #237. * The street that Hulk and Machine Man are fighting upon at the end of the issue Calvin Lane. This is identified by name in in ''Incredible Hulk'' #237. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Incredible Hulk Vol 2 Category:1979/Comic issues Category:June, 1979/Comic issues Category:Jim Shooter/Editor-in-Chief Category:Roger Stern/Writer Category:Sal Buscema/Penciler Category:Mike Esposito/Inker Category:Al Milgrom/Cover artist Category:Al Milgrom/Cover inker Category:Irv Watanabe/Cover letterer Category:Bob Sharen/Colorist Category:Jim Novak/Letterer Category:Al Milgrom/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Chronologized Category:User:Brian Kurtz/Comics